Las cosas no son como quisieras eh?
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Una atracción... un chico deprimido y un felino enamorado... ' es mio, que esperaban es yaoi o.O? FIN arriba y prólogo. TERMINADO
1. Noche Fría

**Advertencias**: Para empezar Yaoi... segundo, o.O recuerden, estoy loca, y me gustan las parejas que nadie se imagina... este fic surgió del review que me dejó la señorita D'...  Por otro lado, si no te gusta esta clase de fics abstente a dejar Reviews ofensivos, nadie te obliga a leer, y si es así, pues dale una patada y dile que odias esto y vete, ¬¬ yo no critico sus gustos, así que guarden sus comentarios negativos para si, claro que me pueden decir "Mal narrada" cualquier cosa así... hay un poco de intento de lime -_-' si, aún mi forma de describir este tipo de escenas es asquerosa(por lo mal descrito!!! No se confundan!!!).. y @_@ cuantas notas... los dejo!!!

**Las cosas no son como quisieras eh?  
1. – Noche fría  
Por: Merle-chan**

Ya era de noche, estaba aburrido, sus 2 compañeros de cuarto no eran muy compatibles que digamos. Kai estaba sentado ignorando a Tyson que estaba haciendo un escándalo. Bostezó de nuevo, no es que no le gustara la compañía, si no que le ponía nervioso estar en la misma habitación que él...

-. Vuelvo en unas horas –se levantó Ray –voy a dar un paseo

-. Oh, Claro Ray –le sonrió Tyson

Ray salió de la habitación y caminó para tomar un poco de aire, definitivamente, no podía estar en esa habitación mucho tiempo.

Mientras que Ray iba a dar un paseo, Tyson se estaba aburriendo de la "alegre" compañía de Kai, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta...

-. Creo que iré a ver a Max y a Kenny, esto está muy aburrido...

Abrió la puerta, pero el brazo de Kai le cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta para verlo... gran error...

-. ¿Qué haces Kai?

-. No puedes irte... –recargó su otro brazo en la puerta –no puedes escapar

-. Déjame Kai –trató de abrir la puerta –deja de hacer esto... por favor...

Kai cortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos, pegando sus cuerpos, uniendo sus labios... sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Tyson que estaba realmente impactado por la acción de Kai, no podía creerlo y no se podía mover, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus pensamientos. Se sonrojo inevitablemente, nunca penso que Kai...

El cuerpo que tenía en brazos no reaccionaba, así que pudo alejarlo de la puerta y dejarlo en la cama. Sus labios bajaron por el cuello del chico, y sus manos bajaron sus pantalones cortos, lentamente, como una caricia más...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que había salido de la habitación, ya era tiempo de volver, comenzaba a tener sueño. Caminó de nuevo de regreso a la habitación, las luces estaban apagadas, la caída del agua de la regadera era lo único que se escuchaba y la ropa de Tyson estaba en el piso.  
Había algo extraño en el ambiente... un dolor en su estómago le recordó que tenía hambre, así que se dirigió a la cocina, no encendió las luces, Kai tal vez estaba durmiendo y no quería despertarlo. Sacó el jugo y se sirvió, también tenía sed... La caída del agua se detuvo, y el silencio fue interrumpido por unos débiles sollozos, esa voz era...

-. ¿Tyson? –murmuró para si mismo –que... que sucedió aquí?

Salió de la cocina con el vaso en sus manos, se quedó paralizado al ver a Tyson en la cama, con el rostro oculto en su rodillas y Kai acariciando sus piernas...

-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó sin levantar la vista –por qué lo hiciste?

-. Mis motivos son claros –le respondió Kai

Kai levantó el rostro de Tyson y beso suavemente a Tyson, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la entrepierna del moreno... El sonido de un cristal despedazándose rompió la "tranquilidad" del momento. Kai volteó a ver, ahí estaba Ray, en los ojos de este había lágrimas. Kai se levantó y dejo a Tyson, se dirigió a donde estaba Ray y paso de largo junto a él. Ray se quedó inmóvil un momento, después se dirigió a la cama donde estaba Tyson, lo miró un momento, se sentó junto a él...

-. ¿Estas bien? –preguntó con una nota de dolor en su voz –quieres hablar de esto?

-. No –dijo de forma cortante escondiendo su rostro en sus manos –quiero estar solo, vete por favor

-. No te dejaré, no después de esto –Ray tomó sus manos –por favor no... no me alejes de tu lado...

Las lágrimas y los sollozos continuaron, Ray no sabía que hacer, así que lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos y besar a Tyson...

Frunció el ceño ¿Por qué Ray besaba a SU Tyson?

*********************************************************************  
_¬¬' No sé, antes estaba nada más en la sección de GW, pero... jum, les daré un descanso, ahora voy a escribir de beyblade, ah, no es que ande carente de imaginación, créanme, es solo que esta sección no llega a las 2 paginas y... FALTA YAOI!!!! -_-' que quieren, me gusta el yaoi... Ah si, sigan escribiendo!!!!_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	2. Primera advertencia

Notas: ¬¬ lean el primer capitulo... ejem " " pensamiento de los personajes ( ) Notas Mías(ósease tonteras ¬¬') ---- ---- Inicio y final de flash back *~ Cambio de escena  *** Fin del capitulo ¬¬' creo que eso es obvio y me resta por decir!!!!! XD Disfrútenlo!!!! MIAU!!!!

****

**La cosas no son como quisieras eh?  
2. – Primera advertencia  
Por: Merle-chan**

Estaba preocupado, su mejor amigo no estaba comiendo como siempre lo hacía, solo miraba la ventana con la mirada perdida y no se había percatado de su presencia, paso su mano enfrente de los ojos de Tyson esperando que reaccionara... Sonrió, cualquier cosa que pensara no debía estar tan mal...

-. Tierra a Tyson! –le dijo suavemente Max –hay alguien con vida ahí?

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando vio a su amigo. Estaba algo pálido, su rostro no mostraba esa sonrisa y sus ojos estaban rojos. Se acercó para verlo más de cerca, que extraño, sintió un dolor en su pecho pero... por qué?

-. ¿Sucedió algo malo? –preguntó pestañeando varias veces –te ves extraño

-. Hn –volvió su vista a la ventana –No me siento bien... iré a dar un paseo

Tyson se levantó y se dispuso a salir, excepto que Max lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a que lo mirara. Trataba de desviar la mirada, pero Max no se lo permitía, había algo... Max estaba... herido?

-. Por favor... no me ignores... Soy tu amigo Tyson, por favor dime que es lo que sucede

-. Nada, estoy... bien... –lo último salió como un susurro –creo...

Tyson se soltó de Max, ignoró que mientras se alejaba el le había estado gritando, solamente se fue, lo mas rápido que pudo, no quería que Max le jurara lo mismo que Ray, no quería que lo confundiera aún más...

Inicio de Flash Back(¬¬' se nota que me gustan ne?) ---------------

Separó sus labios, vio la expresión en el rostro del chico que había besado... estaba paralizado, una mezcla de emociones... pero una frustración de no poder hacer nada... tomó sus manos, temblaron al contacto...

-. ¿Tyson? –buscó sus ojos –yo... eh... yo...

-. Déjame solo... –murmuró sin mirarlo –no quiero hablar con nadie... solo vete... déjame en paz...

-. No lo hagas... –sujeto mas fuerte sus manos –déjame ayudarte, ¿Si?

Tyson levantó su vista, se encontró con los ojos ámbar de Ray, volvió a desviar la vista...

-. Ya te lo dije, déjame solo por favor...

-. Está bien Tyson... –se levantó –te juro que esto no se quedará así...

Ray se había levantado y se había ido, dejando a Tyson confundido....

--------------- Fin de Flash Back (o.O que raro)

Estaba caminando, se sentía extraño, primero Kai y luego Ray... 2 brazos rodearon su cintura, esos mismo brazos que la noche anterior lo habían obligado a... cerró sus ojos con fuerza "No de nuevo" fue el único pensamiento que invadía su mente.

Kai lo aprisionó de nuevo contra la pared, rodeándolo con sus brazos, sus labios bajaron por su cuello y sus dedos recorrieron la suave piel de esa morena cintura... 

-. No lo harás de nuevo –susurró casi de forma sensual –no volverás a...

Sus labios se ocuparon de nuevo en el cuello del chico que tenía arrinconado, pero sus manos subieron al rostro moreno de Tyson, tomándolo fuertemente...

-. ¿Lo entiendes? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño –Tu eres mío... Y sí Ray se te vuelve ah acercar... no sé que vaya a hacer...

-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó tratando de desviar la vista –yo no soy de tu propiedad

-. ¿Quieres probarlo? –acercó sus labios –porque podemos repetir lo de anoche –le sonrió de forma torcida

Sus labios temblaron, no quería volver a llorar como lo hizo la noche pasada... frunció el ceño, no podía hacer nada, Kai era mas fuerte... De nuevo, sintió como esos labios invadían los suyos y esa lengua que se abría paso rápida y dolorosamente... 

*********************************************************************  
I'm evil.... muajajajaja o.O creo que soy la única por aquí que le gusta la pareja TyKai... NEEEEE!!!!! No importa hacen bonita pareja muajajajajaja ejem ¬¬' no me hagan caso estoy loca... para que vean que cumplo mi palabra el domingo!!!!


	3. Debe ser algun error, esto no puede esta...

**Las cosas no son como quisieras eh?  
3. – Debe ser algún error, esto no puede estar pasando  
Por: Merle-chan**

Su cabello negro le caía en los ojos. Esa mañana estaba de buen humor, solo de recordar los labios de Tyson... pero también recordó lo que pasó la noche pasada. Su mirada paso de ser dulce a una llena de odio. Max le miraba asustado, desde hace rato había estado preguntándole sobre Tyson y no le había hecho caso y ahora parecía que iba a matar a alguien...

-. ¿Estás bien Ray? –preguntó algo temeroso

-. Que? Ah, lo siento Max, es solo que andaba pensando en otra cosa –le sonrió

Max volteó a ver la ventana, ocultando el sonroje de sus mejillas. Vio el reflejo de Tyson y el de Kai. Sonrió, seguramente Tyson molestaría a Kai y relajaría el ambiente. Miró a Ray. Bueno tal vez no...

-. Hola Max, Ray –saludó Tyson en un tono algo frío y débil

-. ¿Tyson? ¿qué haces con Kai? –preguntó Ray mandándole una mirada asesina a Kai –que haces con...?

Kai no dejó que Ray continuara, puesto que tomó a Tyson por la barbilla y le beso lentamente, no solo causándole dolor a Ray, si no también a Tyson. Al separarse sonrió de forma torcida y burlona, luego rodeó la cintura de Tyson con sus brazos...

-. Es mío... –murmuró apenas audible Kai

-. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Max confundido –Kai? Ray? Tyson?

-. No sucede nada Max... –susurró Tyson con la mirada fija en los brazos de Kai –nada fuera de lo común

-. Si... –Kai volvió a sonreír de forma torcida –ya nos íbamos

Kai se dio la vuelta llevándose con sí a Tyson, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Max sonrió, y miró a Ray que veía a Kai con una mezcla de odio y dolor...

-. ¿No te alegra que Tyson y Kai...?

-. Por supuesto que no! –gritó levantándose de golpe, después miró a Max –lo... lo siento... yo no...

Ray bajo la mirada avergonzado, había asustado a Max y había hecho que Kai lo viera de una forma cínica. Se fue de ahí rápidamente, no solo para que no vieran sus lágrimas, si no también para despejar su mente.

Max parpadeó varias veces ¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué Ray estaba tan molesto? ¿Por qué su mejor amigo estaba tan triste? ¿Y que tenía que ver Kai?...

-. Lo descubriré... –murmuró y vio la dirección en la que se había ido Ray

Mientras tanto, Kai seguía sosteniendo a Tyson por la cintura, hasta que...

-. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tyson? –lo vio fijamente –estas bien? Tyson?

Kai lo sacudía levemente para hacerlo despertar, pero el chico no reaccionaba...__


	4. Última advertencia

**Advertencias**: Ya leyeron el primer capitulo, no hay razón para hacerlo, así que si recibo un review ofensivo la respuesta es: "La homofobia es homosexualidad reprimida y si dices no serlo hey! Si yo soy pervertida tu que? Estás leyendo ¬¬" y si es algo positivo la respuesta es: *_* Gracias... su apoyo es muy importante para mi!!!!! Te adoro!!!!!!!!!!

Las cosas no son como quisieras eh?  
4. – Última advertencia  
Por Merle-chan

Besó sus labios, varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos... le miró con dulzura y se volvió a recargar en la silla, se veía tan tierno así... Su mirada cambió de nuevo a una frí y llena de odio incluso más fuerte que la de Kai... El chico en la cama se movió, la sonrisa tierna regresó a su rostro al igual que las lágrimas... Una mano se posó en su hombro, volteó y se encontró con la linda sonrisa de Max, le sonrió, a veces se preguntaba por qué siempre sonreía de esa manera...

-. Ray descansa yo me quedaré con él –le dijo con una voz dulce –Después Kai vendrá... todo estará bien Ray...

Un gruñido salió de sus labios al escuchar eso, pero al sentir a Max apretando su hombro regresó a la realidad, volteó y se encontró con esos bellos ojos llenos de preocupación.

-. ¿qué sucede? –preguntó –por qué no me quieren decir nada? ¿No soy su amigo?

-. Max... eres mi mejor amigo –sonrió dulcemente –no debes preocuparte –se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta –son solo cosas...

-. Espera Ray –trató de detenerlo

-. No puedo decírtelo Max... no quiero preocuparte –salió de la habitación

Suspiró y su mirad se fijó en el piso, pero un suspiro le recordó que no estaba solo en la habitación, se volteó a Tyson con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, se lanzó a la cama en juego consiguiendo una sonrisa autentica en Tyson... Lo abrazó de la forma amistosa en que siempre lo hacía...

-. Basta Max me estas dejando sin aire! –le dijo en broma

-. No aguntas nada –se rió un momento y luego se volvió serio –Tú me dirías si algo te pasara verdad?

-. ¿Por qué te preocupas?

-. Fuiste mi primer amigo, por eso siempre te estaré agradecido...

-. Te gusta Ray no es así? –preguntó levantándose

-. Si... –respondió poniéndose de pie de nuevo –pero eso no importa nosotros somos amigos... –sonrió

-. Max... yo... –mordió su labio –no quiero recordarlo....

-. Recordar que??? Por favor dime Tyson!!! –le pidió en un tono desesperado

-. No me hagas recordar!!!! No quiero recordar sus manos en mi cuerpo... sus palabras... no quiero –gritó –déjame!!

Max rodeó a Tyson con sus brazos, en un principio Tyson trató de quitarse a Max pero después acepto el abrazo y se desahogo llorando en el hombro del chico, se separó un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa...

-. Gracias Max

-. No hay de que amigo!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Estaba parado afuera de la habitación frente a frente con el culpable de la situación (que feo se oyó eso). Iba a irse por otro lado cuando Kai lo sujetó por la camisa y lo empujó violentamente a la pared dejando sus rostros a solo centímetros de distancia. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la misma mirada que la otra noche...

-. Escúchame Ray, aléjate de él, es mío... –le dijo amenazadoramente –esta es la última vez que te lo digo..... no vuelvas a entrometerte –pasó su lengua por sus labios –porque cuando no estabas no la pasamos tan bien...

Ray se libró y ahora fue el que lanzó a Kai contra la pared, su mirada estaba llena de rencor y sus esfuerzos por controlarse no funcionaban

-. Déjalo...

-. Jajajajaja celoso Ray??

Se liberó y le dedicó una sonrisa cínica, después se alejó no sin antes murmurar "Esto terminará..." la forma en que lo dijo fue más para él que para otra persona...

**********************************************  
_JOJOJOJO ^o^ SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Milagro!!!!!!!! Y dirán que se viene lo peor porque subí 2 cap juntos (no tan juntos porque los tengo que escribir ^^;;;), jejejejeje pero a mas tardar en 30 minutos o una hora lo subo. Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	5. Decisiones no tan difíciles

**Notitas**: Jojojojo el fin del mundo!!!! Por la maligna plaga llamada Merle (ósease yo)voy a contestar Reviews:

**Kory**: Ne, si no pueden abrir su mente mandalos por el caño ¬¬ recuerden la homofobia es homosexualidad reprimida jajajajaja

**Oro**: Gracias Oro, Sabes que agradezco tu apoyo ^^ Muchas gracias!!!!! Por cierto continua pronto tu fic, ya sabes que yo te apoyo!!!!!!!

**Ludra-Jenova**: Jejejeejejeje hey descuida yo hago lo mismo con varios fics (por floja yo) y lo de los escalofrios hey! Es un fic mio que esperabas XD soy rara y tétrica jajajajaja y no mas por curiosidad por qué no te gusta? A mi me gusta TyKai y KaiTy soy una pervertida ¬///¬ Let me be!

**Clow-Reed**: o.O Pues… quien sabe…

**Mi Koushiro Yamato**: XD Perdón por hacerte sufrir con mis escandalos y con mis notas lelas y con mis irresponsabilidades en fin gracias por leer y lo del Ray/Max... Mmm... tengo una sorpresa al final ^^ Espero que te guste!

**Kennsy**: Gracias!! Aunque no lo creas me animas a escribir espero que te esté gustando el fic

**Nanaka**: Gracias XD Jajajajajaja lo de grosera lo pensaré pero de loca si estoy Jajajaja de cualquier forma gracias

Las cosas no son como quisieras eh?  
5. – Decisiones no tan difíciles  
Por Merle-chan

Abrieron la puerta, Max volteó y vio a Kai, le miró un poco confundido. Kai le mandó una mirada fría dándole a entender que no le iba a hablar y que se fuera, Max frunció el ceño y salió para buscar a Ray y hablar un poco con él...

Se acercó a la ventana donde Tyson estaba sentado, sus manos se deslizaron por el sedoso cabello, desatándolo y y percibiendo ese hermoso aroma, al dejarlo totalmente suelto sus manos se deslizaron por los sus hombros bajando la camisa lentamente, dejando al descubierto esa deliciosa piel morena... sus brazos rodearon su cintura y lo bajó de la ventana, llevándolo a la cama, donde sus labios invadieron el cuello y donde la belleza morena rompió el silencio...

-. No te tengo miedo... –fijó su vista duramente

-. ¿qué dijiste? –sonrió de manera extraña –Mmmm... entonces si hacemos lo de anoche....

-. Esta vez no!

Trató de incorporarse pero la fuerza de Kai se incremento lastimando...

-. No te hagas el valiente... eres mío... no lo puedes evitar... mío... –le susurró al oído

-. ¿Por qué Kai? Sientes algo por mi?? –sonrió cínicamente –o es acaso que eres tú el que tiene miedo??

-. No juegues conmigo Tyson –le dijo antes de besarlo salvajemente

-. Kai, Kai, Kai... yo no estoy jugando y tú???

Lo soltó y lo llevó a la ventana, donde las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer... Sujetó con fuerza su rostro, obligándolo a ver a la ciudad

-. Eres mío... Mira bien, está lloviendo... pasó su lengua por el cuello de Ty –no puedes escapar

-. No, no lo soy...

-. ¿Que? Tu noviecito Ray te dio valor? –preguntó de forma sarcástica

-. Por lo menos es mejor que tú

Kai lo sujetó con más fuerza, y sus labios invadieron su cuello, a lo cual no pudo hacer nada... la puerta se abrió de nuevo...

-. Solo venía por esto... –dijo Max mirando a Kai –yo...

Kai apretó los dientes y soltó a Tyson sin cuidado(ya mero se iba a preocupar) y salió de la habitación. Después del azotón de puerta, Max se acercó a Tyson y le preguntó suavemente...

-. ¿Estás bien?

-. Es esto Max, estoy enfermo de esto... ya me cansé... no puedo ser fuerte... –se recargó en la ventana –me dejarías solo? Por favor solo un momento...

-. Está bien... –salió de la habitación

Miró las gotas de lluvia y abrió la ventana dejando que las gotas de lluvia mojaran su cara y que el frío viento  estremeciera su cuerpo, fijó su mirada al cielo... después de todo... no era tan difícil... Cerró los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta, se fijó de que no hubiera nadie cerca... Salió y se dirigió a las escaleras, ignoró el frío que sentía y siguió subiendo por las frías escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, abrió la puerta... la vista era increíble y la lluvia era muy fuerte... Se dirigió al borde y se sentó... esto sería lo correcto... si, lo sería...


	6. Las cosas no son como quisieras eh?

Las cosas no son como quisieras eh?  
6.- Título: El mismo del fic ~.~ déjenme  
Por: Merle-chan ^..^

El agua seguía cayendo fuertemente, su cabello se pegaba a su ropa y las lágrimas se confundían con las gotas que se deslizaban por sus ojos... Su respiración era agitada... su cuerpo temblaba... El agua estaba helada y el viento era demasiado fuerte también... Subió la mirada y comenzó a pensar...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Max regresó a donde estaba Tyson... Realmente Kai era demasiado... giró la perilla y sonrió alegremente como siempre... la sonrisa se borró de sus labios, Tyson no estaba... se acercó a la ventana... y miró la lluvia, su mirada se llenó de preocupación y salió chocando con Ray...

-. Tyson... no está... el se fue... no... no sé donde está!! –comenzó Max algo desesperado –y si... Kai... no... no... Tyson nunca... nunca consideraría... verdad que no???

-. Max tranquilízate... –lo tomó por los hombros y le habló con voz suave –conoces a Tyson... vamos a buscarlo!

-. Yo... yo no me lo perdonaría.... nunca debí dejarlo solo... yo... lo siento mucho –las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro –si... si algo le sucede... no sé...

-. Calma Max... vamos a buscarlo... –le sonrió para tranquilizarlo –todo estará bien Max...

Ray paso su brazo por los hombros de Max y lo guió a la puerta. Paz! Kai tomó a Max de la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared... amenazándolo con la mirada y el puño (¬¬ grrr...), Ray trató de quitar a Kai... pero el lo empujó y lo tiró al piso....

-. Donde está? –le ordenó apretando la camisa de Max más fuerte –te lo advierto...

-. No lo sé... y si lo supiera no te lo diría... todo esto es tu culpa...

Le pegó otra vez a Max con la pared, sin contestar, solo recordándole quien tenía el control....

-. Dímelo ahora.... –amenazó de nuevo

-. No lo sé...!

-. Te lo advertí.... –(cuando?) sintió una brisa y volteó a las escaleras –te acabas de salvar

Lo soltó haciendo que cayera al piso y se dirigió a las escaleras, seguido por Ray. Frunció el ceño, y siguió corriendo hasta que llegaron a la azotea... La lluvia caía, apenas se podía ver... Pero en el borde se veía la silueta del moreno... Ahora estaba de pie, viendo hacia abajo... Ray se iba a acercar pero Kai lo empujó a la puerta...

-. Es mío...

-. Basta Kai! –llegó Max y sujetó a Ray por la cintura –y basta tu también! No lo ven? Ya basta no lo hagan!

Kai se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a donde estaba Tyson, lo iba a tomar por la cintura hasta que el moreno volteó y lo miró, su mirada era fría pero no podía ocultar el dolor que sentía... no lo tocó se quedó frente a el mirándolo fijamente, deleitándose la mirada con ese cuerpo por el cual se deslizaba el agua y la tela se pegaba marcando su figura (*¬* sexy)...

-. Sabes Kai... Ray es tan amable... Él nunca me haría daño... y me quiere... –pronunció fijando su mirada a donde estaban Max y Ray

-. Hn –casi gruñó –Si, Ray es perfecto.... –dijo en un tono sarcástico y molesto

-. Y tú... eres tan frío... no te interesa nada... eres agresivo... nunca puedes admitir nada... y disfrutas del dolor de otras personas...

La mirada de Kai dejó de ser tan dura y comenzaron a verse varias de sus emociones... Tyson lo miró y regresó su mirada a Ray...

-. Ray es una gran persona... estaría con él... 

Kai volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero sus ojos brillaban y unas pequeñas lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de la lluvia que mojaba su rostro...

-. Realmente me gustaría... –colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Kai y secó las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían formado –pero... no puedo evitarlo... –cerró los ojos y se acercó a Kai uniendo sus labios solo por un momento –si me lo hubieras pedido.... hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo...

Pasó las manos por la cintura de Tyson y lo movió del borde llevándolo así a la puerta donde estaba Max aún sosteniendo a Ray que estaba más que sorprendido... Kai y Tyson se fueron escaleras abajo,. Mientras que Ray y Max...

-. Las cosas no son como quisieras eh?... Ray? –le preguntó Max ocultando una pequeña sonrisa y fingiendo un tono de compasión –bueno... tal vez sea mejor así no?

-. Pe... pero... –su voz temblaba

-. Ray me estoy congelando... –le dijo Max soltándolo –entremos, por favor...

Ray suspiró y siguió a Max adentro...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai se dejó caer en la cama arriba de Tyson, sus labios bajaron por su cuello, saboreando esa piel, sus manos bajaron lentamente por esa mojada cintura, estremeciéndola más cada vez... bajaron  suave y lentamente a las caderas, deslizando los pantalones cortos lenta y sensualmente... Unió sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión....

-. Ahhh –respiraba agitadamente –Te amo Tyson...

-. Yo también te amo Kai....

Tyson rodeó el cuello de Kai con sus brazos y acarició su espalda subiendo la playera y disfrutando de la rica sensación y de esa noche... esta vez no habría más lágrimas y esta vez todo estaría bien....

FIN

*************************************************************************  
_JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Oki doki!!! Me encantan los finales melosos y... yo nunca dije que era un Ray/Tyson! ñ_ñ espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, perdón por no mencionar a las personas, pero es que ya me quiero ir a dormir @.@ pobre de mi... aún no se deshacen de mi eh!!!! Falta un prólogo para un Max/Ray prefiero la pareja al revez bueno espero que les guste, y el prólogo está dedicado a Mi Koushiro Yamato ^_^ bueno... es triste terminar un fic que tanto me gusto y con el que me encariñe... buuuu.... Bueño, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!_


	7. Prólogo: Aquí en tu ventana

**Prólogo: Aquí en tu ventana  
Por: Merle-chan**

Era medio día y el sol brillaba a más no poder, la vista era hermosa, la cristalina agua del alberca se veía exquisita...  
Estaba sentado con Max y Ray, tomaba refresco y disfrutaba de la suave brisa. Sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su bebida y notó la mirada de Ray sobre él...

-. Es un hermoso día verdad? –preguntó con nerviosismo

-. Si... sería bueno nadar en este momento... mmmm... –Max se estiró –sería delicioso con todo este calor... tengo hambre... ¡Voy por pastel!

Tyson se rió nerviosamente recordando que el pastel que Max había ido a buscar ahora se encontraba en su estómago. Le sonrió a Ray y tomó más refresco...

-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Ray desviando su mirada a sus manos –ya te lo dije... sí se atreve a hacerte algo, yo...

-. Confía en mi... –murmuró

-. No entiendo... él te... –se mordió el labio inferior

La expresión de Tyson cambió a una de dolor. Bajó la mirada, sus labios temblaron y apretó sus puños...

-. Yo... yo sé lo que hago Ray... confía en mi, lo hice por algo...

Dos brazos rodearon su cuello, volteó rápidamente y sonrió al ver que quién lo abrazaba era Max y que tenía un plato lleno de brownies. El rubio se separó  y dejo el plato en el centro de la mesa. Tyson se preparaba para acabar con los brownies, cuando 2 pálidas manos se posaron suavemente en sus hombros... Abrió los ojos de par en par, mostrando miedo y dolor... Parpadeó varias veces, para después voltear y ver a Kai. Le sonrió y acarició su mano con dulzura...

-. Arregla el desastre que dejaste en el baño –le susurró al oído mientras que hacía la silla para atrás

Tyson suspiró y se levantó, fue tomado por la cintura... Pudo sentir claramente cómo el moreno se estremecía en sus brazos. Aún era muy pronto. Lo conducio hacia adentro...

Suspiró y se acomodó los rubios cabellos que caían en su rostro, sonrió y miró a Ray...

-. ¿Qué sucede Ray? –preguntó preocupado

-. No es justo Max... ¿Por qué Kai después de lo que hizo...?

-. No es así... –interrumpió murmurando –Tyson tal vez lo haya perdonado, pero aún le tiene miedo... además Kai... –miró hacia la alberca y se metió un brownie a la boca –algo bueno debe resultar de todo esto no?

-. No lo sé, eso supongo –se encogió de hombros y miró los brownies –a que te refieres con...?

-. Creo que iré a nadar, hace mucho calor –le sonrió y se fue dejándolo solo

Se dirigió al jardín donde se encontraba la alberca encontrándose con su amigo de cabellos azules y piel morena...

-. Hey Tyson!! ¿Qué haces? –preguntó antes de lanzarse contra él y tirarlo a la alberca

-. Max! Me... estás ahogando... –le reclamó tratando de quitárselo

-. Oh, lo siento –sonrió y lo soltó para dejarlo respirar –por cierto ¿Dónde quedó nuestro frío guardián?

-. Arreglando su cuarto, ya sabes...

-. Ya veo... –sonrió y comenzó a jugar con el agua –me sorprendiste...

-. Maxie, confía en mi, lo hice por dos buenas razones –le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó agua a la cara –espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto

-. Yo también, pero por ahora vamos a disfrutar!!! –le dijo Max lanzándole más agua

Así continuó el día, mañana todos regresarían a su vida normal. Pronto se darían cuenta, que las cosas no terminarían así y que lo más doloroso estaba por venir.....

*************************************************************************  
_MUAJAJAJAJA!!!! Es el prólogo, la continuación del fic... lo que nos trae nuevas dudas: ¿Alguien lo leera? ¿Algun día se verá el fic en esta sección? ¿Por qué se complican de nuevo las cosas? ¿Merle dejará de hacer preguntas estúpidas? Descúbranlo en algún día cuando continúe el fic.... y jejeje este fic ya saben a quienes está dedicado y... __dejen review y... __BESITOS!!!!!!_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!_


End file.
